particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Scorpion Alliance
The Black Scorpion Alliance (Kaf. العقرب الأسود التحالف, al-'Aqrab al-Aswad al-Tahalof) was a centre-right political party in Kafuristan. It was founded in 3319 as a part of the reformation of the National Democratic Party. When the New Republic collapsed the Alliance was a central component of the Ahazi Republic, which was formed by those who remained loyal to the New Republic. The party effectively dissolved during the summer of 3349, not long after the military's coup of President Khayriyya Abdul-Nasri. After the party's collapse, its official newspaper, Al-'Aqrab, became an underground operation that monitored and publicized the military regime's actions. History Formation Following the resignation of Zayn Nasri from the leadership of the National Democratic Party, his eldest son, Zaheer took over the party. Seeking a new and younger organization in Kafuri politics, Zaheer and a committee of the NDP's highest ranking members formulated a restructuring of the NDP. This plan then led to a completely new identity in Kafuristan, the Black Scorpion Alliance (BSA). The founding committee of the BSA was composed of Governor Zaheer Nasri, Chief Minister Nouri al-Baghdadi, Foreign Minister Khayriyya Abdul-Nasri, Defense Minister Abdullah Natami, Health Minister Nuray Busaid, and President Zayn Nasri. Election Controversy In the Alliance's first election, strong controversy emerged after the defeat of BSA presidential candidate Nouri al-Baghdadi by the Ba'athist candidate. Reports emerged of possible voter intimidation and suppression, along with alleged violence by Ba'athists against BSA supporters. Thousands took to the streets in protest in al-Kasraj and surrounded the presidential palace, disallowing entrance of the new president. The day following the election, al-Baghdadi and the Alliance announced that they would not recognized Abu Bakr al-Hashem as the president. While the presidency was lost, the Alliance retained control of the cabinet and all key government ministries. Due to coalition with the Hosian Democratic Party, the Alliance held enough votes to block attempts to install a new cabinet. Fall of the New Republic After the 3346 election of Yasir ibn Noor al-Hakim following the death of Grand Ayathollah al-Hashem, the Alliance and the Hosians formulated plans to remove the Ba'athists from the presidency. Less than a year following al-Hakim's taking of office, early elections were called. In these early elections the Alliance candidate, Foreign Minister Khayriyya Abdul-Nasri, narrowly won and also became Kafuristan's first female head of state. The early elections infuriated the Ba'athist Party, which deemed the actions as a "coup." Three months after Abdul-Nasri's election, in April 3349, the Ba'athists seceded from the New Republic, forming the Abadi Republic of North Kafuristan. In the region opposition parties were banned and the Ba'athsits immediately imposed their Abadi fundamentalist policy. Days following the secession the Asly Socialist Party declared its control of Pabeus and the creation of the Republic of Akmed. About two weeks following the two secessions the New Republic was declared a dead entity as a result of the disunity of the Kafuri Peninsula. The New Republic loyalists that still controlled Abi'nadi and O'mer declared the independence of the Ahazi Republic, which became a direct, but unrecognized, successor to the New Republic. Collapse of the Alliance Despite the fall of the New Republic, the Alliance still held hope for Kafuristan's future. While the rest of Kafuristan embraced anti-democratic policy, the Alliance maintained the freedoms of the New Republic in Ahaz. Over time it was felt that reunification may come peacefully, or at least with only minor conflict. However, the Alliance's hope began to fade after Dorvik announced it would be recognizing the legitimacy of North Kafuristan. This was also joined by a pledge to support the North in military conflict with the Ahazi Republic. President Khayriyya Abdul-Nasri appealed to Kafuristan's closest ally, Zardugal, in hopes of gaining their recognition and removing the foreign military threat. While Zardugal did choose to recognize the Ahazi Republic, it also announced its recognition for the North, angering the Alliance. Within days of the Zardic announcement the Alliance withdrew its membership from the Congress for Liberty, an international organization with heavily Zardic involvement. The President denounced Zardugal and accused them of abandoning their constant talk of international freedom and liberty. In the months following this incident, more nations began to award support to the North, including Egelion, home of the president of the Congress of Liberty. Other supporters were major Brotherhood of Virtue and Terror affiliates, Badara and Indrala. The internal state of the Ahazi Republic went into decline. Mass relocation was occurring as citizens vacated whole towns near the Northern border. Some Kafuri left the country completely, fearing invasion. On June 3, 3349 the Defense Ministry forced President Abdul-Nasri out of office and declared control of the Republic. The New Republican policies which had still been upheld were then removed and the military took away most freedoms. At the end of the month the Nasri Family fled Kafuristan and the Black Scorpion Alliance slowly began to fall apart. The ruling military regime raided the offices of the Alliance at Ziyadah Centre in al-Kasraj and attempted to shut down the party's newspaper. By mid-July the Alliance was effectively dissolved, though its party newspaper, Al-'Aqrab, continued as an underground operation, despite the loss of its central office at Ziyadah Centre. Ideology Much like the National Democratic Party, the Black Scorpion Society was very prominently economically liberal. The Society supported upholding minimal regulations on business and industry, and sought to lower taxation levels even further. The Black Scorpions were also strong proponents of the secularized state, opposing any influence of religion over governmental affairs. On social issues, the party had supported homosexual marriage, decriminalized adultery, liberalized television regulations, and privatization of media outlets. Major Figures * Governor Zaheer Nasri * Chief Minister Nouri al-Baghdadi * Foreign Minister Khayriyya Abdul-Nasri Category:Political parties in Kafuristan